A Fire in the Night
by Princess Catalina
Summary: All I have to say is this is a must read. BowserxMC
1. Chapter 1

**»Chapter One«**

It was a cold night to be walking outside that summer. I did not mind the chill nor the darkness of midnight that surrounded me, but one fact did make me quite uneasy. My grandfather, Professor E. Gadd, had ask me to come to his laboratory to complete a task. I had no idea what was happening or why he would call me at such a time as twelve o' clock in the morning. I was wearing a red top and wind breaker along with black sleek pants and shiny boots which matched my glowing black hair. This wasn't formal for a princess, but hopefully that was good enough for work. While my grandfather was a ghost hunter, I was a steady ghost seeker- a person who seeks spirits and tries to calm them successfully, as long as their intentions were good. I specialized in this category like him and at times, was cocky and showed off in my work-which caused me major problems with hefty spirits. I had always been a little hot-headed and most of the times, would be a little bratty. This was shown with my opinions that opposed that of my only surviving relative, but he was my guardian as a child and I obeyed his commands while in his company-sometimes. I lost my train of thought as I came closer to the old underground lab. I typed the code for the door I had memorized and descended into the complicated lit room. The chrome door closed behind me as I walked further into the low-lit laboratory. "Hello grandpa, what did you need of me? Do you have a spirit that you can't handle?" I joked as I sneaked behind the elderly man and hugged him. "Hello my dear granddaughter, I haven't seen your face since you left to rule your parents kingdom! How are you?" He questioned as he spun around and returned the hug. "I am better than ever, but you still haven't answered my question- why did you summon me at twelve A.M.?" I asked respectfully. He chortled, "Oh, right! I almost forgot about that! King Boo and his gang have infested that old haunted mansion again wrecking havoc. Surprisingly, He hasn't released any of the gallery ghost. Take the Poltergu-" "You know I don't use weapons. It isn't right for me to cause harm to them, even if they are evil." I interrupted him, "I am a ghost seeker, not a ghost hunter-wit and charm are my only weapons." "Wit and charm won't work on a bunch like them. You must be smart enough to realize that weapons are your only choice with that King of Hatred." He mumbled with a grudge against my job. I scoffed, " Just give me that game boy horror and let me begin my tough job. I will be fine, trust me on this one grandpa." He handed me the tiny hand-held device and a small peculiar video camera which fit on my right ear. "I have added a new video feature to the game boy horror. I made it so I could view everything you observe. What are you waiting for? Go to work quickly or you will never get done!. I nodded as the door opened and allowed me to run freely toward the mansion where my work could finally begin.

© Copyright 2008 by Last2Dream all rights reserved. Disclaimer of all Characters except for Elizabeth.

Bowser, Mario, King Boo, Bowser Jr., Luigi, and all Nintendo® Characters are property of Nintendo of America.


	2. Chapter 2

◊**Chapter Two**

**A****s I approached the tall dark mansion, I felt like I was being watched by someone on the inside. The large black doors crept open for me as I began to reach for the door knob. I shoved my glove-covered hand into my wide pocket and pulled out my flashlight. I walked in carefully, carrying a bag of clothes for my stay, and turned on my flashlight as the door slammed close behind my back. "Talk about quality service. Look at this place- it's beautiful! The King has a good sense of design." I mused. I began to walk forward in the red room when I stepped on something. I picked it up and read over it. It showed everything that the mansion possessed-sixty bedrooms and twelve bathrooms. I walked around a stairway in the center of the room that lead to a foyer and headed through a brown wood door that matched all the wooden furniture in the entrance and Victorian lamps that filled the room. I shook the thought and went into the hall in search for a nice room to sleep. At the end of the seemingly continuous hall, I found a small room with white wallpaper and bronze furniture. I stuffed my clothing into a small dresser, just large enough for all my clothing and changed into a pair of comfy yellow pajamas. I placed my flashlight into a drawer of a large bronze nightstand and my game boy horror, along with the video camera, on the top. I noticed the light on it began to flash red-which meant that King Boo or his crew were in the cramped room. I didn't bother trying to hunt them down right then, It was too late for that. I jumped into the twin-sized bed and covered my head with the comforter, deciding to sleep till the morning's light awakened me. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep that seemed drag me inside my thoughts.**

**That morning seemed to never come. The minute I awakened, I knew something was different. I wasn't to surprised when I realized I was in another room. It was much larger than the one I was in that night. It was a maroon color, with a king-sized bed with a silky red comforter, with gold and red feather pillows. Everything was gold besides the bed and walls. My game boy horror was blinking like crazy. It seemed like the system was malfunctioning until the video came up on the screen. It showed King Boo lifting me up and then appearing in the room exclaiming, "Bowser, I have your girl now! Come and get me you giant fool! I am ready to just destroy you and take her away like I always wanted!" He chortled evilly as he lay me on the thick new bed and disappeared. My grandfather appeared on the screen with a angry look on his face. "Now, explain to me right now what is going on! What is this about about Bowser and King Boo fighting over you?" He exclaimed. "Look, I will tell you this: Bowser is my fiancé and King Boo is jealous because He purposively seen me first. They hate each other, almost as bad as Bowser hates Mario. Just be lucky I am not married yet. Look, I have to go, bye." I told him quickly. I sighed as I turned the contraption off. I then knew I must call Bowser and tell him what was going on. **


End file.
